


Октоберфест

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [103]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Октоберфест

— Как мне это всё... надоело! — рявкнул Кроуфорд и шарахнул входной дверью с такой силой, что с крючка сорвалась связка ключей.

— Иди к Старейшинам, подай рапорт об увольнении, — предложил Шульдих.

— Ехидна, — буркнул Кроуфорд себе под нос и раздраженно принялся избавляться от промокшей одежды.

— Адрес подсказать? — Шульдих выглянул из кухни.

— Ха-ха-ха, очень смешно. Я оценил. Прости, что не аплодирую, руки замерзли, — прорычал Кроуфорд, пытаясь развязать непослушными пальцами шнурки.

Шульдих подошел к нему.

— Эй? На, подержи, — и протянул страдальцу чашку с ароматно пахнущим кофе. Опустился на одно колено и принялся развязывать шнурки. — Давай другую ногу, золушка сорок второго размера.

Кроуфорд сделал глоток кофе — обжигающий напиток опалил губы, глотку — и от удовольствия зажмурился. Приятное тепло распространялось по телу, даже к рукам, казалось, начала возвращаться чувствительность.

— Кофе не отдам, — предупредил Кроуфорд.

— Оставь себе, — щедро разрешил Шульдих, поднялся на ноги, снял с головы бедолаги маленький желтый листок и махнул рукой в сторону кухни. — У меня там целый кофейник. И ужин почти готов. Как насчет национальной немецкой кухни?

— Мясо в мясе? — уточнил Кроуфорд и, дождавшись кивка, добавил: — В осени есть кое-что хорошее. Например, Октоберфест.


End file.
